There is increasing market demand for tyres with low rolling resistance. In this regard, part of the research in the tyre field is concentrated on finding solutions capable of achieving lower rolling resistance without compromising other characteristics of the tyre, such as, for example, the mechanical and/or processability characteristics. In fact, it is known that improving performance in terms of rolling resistance causes a simultaneous deterioration in the mechanical and processability characteristics.
Strangely enough, the applicant has produced a solution to obtain rubber compounds that exhibit an improvement in terms of rolling resistance and, at the same time, an improvement in the mechanical and processability characteristics.